1. Field of Invention
The field of invention relates to the pouring of molten fluids such as steel, iron, aluminum, and brass. More specifically, the invention relates to a teeming valve, its inserts, and a method of pouring which are all directed to the lower portion of a vessel containing the molten fluid. The general field of the invention is exemplified in James T. Shapland U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,465 dated Nov. 14, 1967 entitled "Refractory Closure Member for Bottom Pour Vessels".
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in the above mentioned Shapland 3,352,465 which discloses a bottom pour method and construction in which a plurality of sliding blocks, some imperforate and others having teeming openings are sequentially positioned between the teeming opening and the bottom of the pour vessel. Other relevant prior art includes Fischera U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,201, the Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 311,902 of Feb. 10, 1885, and Pleukharp U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,852.
The subject patents all suffer from various disadvantages. For example, there is no positive yieldable seal provided in Pleukharp 1,507,852. In the Fischera patent 3,454,201 there similarly is no provision for a yieldable seal, nor is a yieldable means provided to accommodate variations in the face of the refractory members. While the Lewis patent 311,902 and Shapland patent 3,352,465 disclose yieldable means for sealing two refractory members, the yieldable support is edge support and not distributed over the interface.
The problem faced by all of the workers in this field is to accommodate abrasion and wear at the working interface between refractories. This problem is further compounded by the nature of refractories which will bend somewhat, and invariably have surface imperfections which must be accommodated at a seal.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide a mechanism and method for reciprocating refractory members each with regard to the other and each having teeming openings in such a fashion that their faces are urged into sealing contact during operation to thereby prevent leakage.
A further object of the present invention looks to the provision of a valve on a pouring vessel which can be reciprocated many times during the life of a pour. For example, a 35-ton charge to a vessel may require 20 shutoffs, and a larger heat as high as 70 shutoffs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a teeming valve with inserts which can be readily removed when they become spent, and reversed for further usage, or replaced with new inserts at each time the vessel is recharged.
Still another object of the present invention looks to the provision of a control structure for a teeming valve which is positive, accurate, and resistant to failure.
Still another advantage of the present invention and object which it seeks is to provide a relatively inexpensive modification for any existing pouring vessel so that a reciprocating teeming valve, inserts illustrative of the invention, and the method of pouring can be practiced on an existing construction.
Additional objects and advantages as well as the strides forward which are illustrated in the present invention over the prior art will become apparent as the following "Summary of Invention" proceeds which is not intended to limit the scope of the invention which is expressed in the claims which follow the description herein.